1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration proofing heat shield plate, for example, arranged around an exhaust manifold of an automotive engine.
2. Background Art
As shown in FIG. 3, a combustion exhaust gas having a high temperature reaching some hundreds of degree flows through an inner portion of an exhaust manifold 101 of an automotive engine 100 in accordance with an operation of the engine 100. Accordingly, in order to prevent heat and vibration generated from the exhaust manifold 101 from being radiated into an engine room and an external portion of a vehicle, a vibration proofing heat shield plate 102 is provided around the exhaust manifold 101. When directly mounting the vibration proofing heat shield plate 102 to the exhaust manifold 101 by a bolt 103, the heat and the vibration of the exhaust manifold 101 are transmitted to the vibration proofing heat shield plate 102, and an effect obtained by placing the vibration proofing heat shield plate 102 is reduced. Accordingly, the exhaust manifold 101 and the vibration proofing heat shield plate 102 are joined via a buffering member (not shown).
In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56-17313, there is disclosed a heat shield plate in which a wire mesh member is arranged in a mounting portion to a vibration source, and the wire mesh member is integrally joined to a heat resisting metal plate. In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-71733, there is disclosed a heat shield plate in which the heat shield plate is constituted by inner and outer metal plates, and a heat resisting mesh interposed between the metal plates approximately all around an entire surface, the mesh is exposed by notching the metal plate around a mounting portion of the heat shield plate, and the mesh in the exposed portion is mounted to a fixed member. In accordance with the heat shield plate, although it is possible to control a vibration of the vibration source, it is not possible to obtain a sufficient satisfaction for shielding the heat radiation from the exhaust manifold, and it is unstable to mount to the vibration source. As a structure for solving the problem, there has been known a heat shield plate in which two rigid members each having a flange member (a locking piece) protruding to a horizontally outer side from one end of a circular cylinder member (sleeve) are prepared, a collar member is structured by bringing another ends of the circular cylinder members into contact with each other, and a wire mesh member in which holes being larger than an outer diameter of the circular cylinder member and smaller than an outer diameter of the flange member are pierced, is mounted to the circular cylinder member in a loosely fitted state. In accordance with the heat shield plate, the collar member is strongly fastened by bolt to a predetermined fixed place of the vibration source, the joint between the collar member and the wire mesh member is achieved in the loosely fitted state, and the contact portion between both the elements is partly formed and fluctuated, so that a heat shielding effect is high.